Love Gets me Everytime
by Lily-James14
Summary: Songfic...about Lily's feelings about James! Enjoy


**Ok…so this is sorta how I thought Lily was feeling. I don't think its very good, but I thought I'd try.**

**The song will be in italics, and the flashbacks in bold, underlined are Lily's thoughts**

**Love gets me every time**

Lily laid on her bed listening to her favorite CD, Come One Over by Shania Twain. All of her roommates were sick of listening to her Muggle Country music, but Lily never got tired of it. Lily rolled over and thought about what had just happened. Lily had just learned an astonishing truth about herself.

**Flashback**

**"Hey Lils!" James said from behind Lily, surprising her. Lily nearly jumped out of her skin.**

**"Potter! Will you ever change?" She screeched.**

**"Aww…come on Evans," James laid a hand on her shoulder, "you can't hate me that much!"**

**Lily shuddered under his touch. No, not shuddered; she shivered. Why had she shivered? She felt the shivers go up her back as James spoke.**

**"You know you love me!" James exclaimed in a sarcastic voice. Lily's stomach flipped at the word Love. What could this mean? She can't possibly be in _love_ with James Potter, could she? She hated him. She had planned to stay single for a while!**

**"James, please go away!" Lily said through clenched teeth. But she didn't want him to go away! Then she realized, _I AM in love with James! _Her stomach flipped again.**

**"Uh…Lily?" James looked worried, "are you alright? You look sick." Lily's face had gone white as a ghost's and she felt like she was going to be sick.**

**She looked into his worried deep brown eyes once more, "I have to go!" She ran out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor common room.**

**End Flashback**

Track number two ended and track number three started up. Lily had never really listened to the lyrics to this song before, but now that she was wallowing in her own misery she decided to listen to keep her mind off of James.

_Life was goin' great  
Love was gonna have to wait  
Was in no hurry-had no worries  
Stayin' single was the plan  
Didn't need a steady man_

That is so true, that's how it was…I was doing great, I was single!

_  
I had it covered-'til I discovered  
That love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it_

Now I've done it! I've fallen in love after I had vowed that I wouldn't. She frowned.

_  
Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must've been the way he walked (gone and done it)  
Or his sweet, sweet talk (gone and done it)  
I guess I- - - gol' darn gone and done it_

Lily laughed, they way he walks? I swaggers more like it! Why does this happen to me?

I was quite content  
Just a-payin' my own rent  
It was my place-I needed my space  
I was free to shop around  
In no rush to settle down  
I had it covered-'til I discovered

I was perfectly content, I was free and now…

That love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it

I'm in love?

Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must've been the way he walked (gone and done it)  
Or his sweet, sweet talk (gone and done it)  
I guess I- - - gol' darn gone and done it

Love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it

Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must've been the way he walked (gone and done it)  
Or his sweet, sweet talk (gone and done it)  
It's in the way he calls my name (gone and done it)  
I know I'll never be the same (gone and done it)

Sweet talk? I'll always remember the compliments James gives me. And the way he calls me Lils or Flower!

_  
Love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it_

If I had a choice, my heart would be in charge!

Thought I had it covered  
Life was going great  
Well I gol' darn gone and done it

So much for keeping my mind off of James! 

**So…good? Bad? This is my first song fic so feel free to criticize! Please review!**


End file.
